This invention relates to carriers that can be used by a single individual, the carrier suitable for carrying, for example, large, heavy coolers having dimensions such as 9′ high, 5′ wide and 12′ deep. Normally, such coolers require three or four people to move them, not only requiring long times for delivery or pickup, but at a substantial cost.
Dollies for moving objects are disclosed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,217 discloses a load handling dolly (1) assists in the transportation of a load P, such as a piano. A pair of cross-pieces (11, 12) are selectively slid beneath the load, either directly or using an intermediate support plate (17). A pair of side frames (3, 4) are disposed on either side of the load above free ends of the cross-pieces. The cross-pieces are received within extremities or eyelets (13b) of tie rods (13a) which are supported by the side frames for vertical movement by rotating a nut (15). As the nuts are turned, the tie rods, cross-pieces, and the load are lifted, transferring the load to two sets of wheels (5, 6, 7; 8, 9, 10) that rotatably mounted in the side frames.
Thus, there is a great need for a carrier which can be used by a single person to load, transport or unload large bulky objects such as coolers and the like.